Telecommunication systems, cable television systems, and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers comprise thin strands of glass capable of transmitting optical signals over long distances with very low loss of signal strength.
Recent years have seen an explosion in the use of telecommunication services. As the demand for telecommunication services continues to grow, dependence on optical networks also increases. Failures of an optical path may be addressed by protection techniques. For example, a protection optical path may be created to carry the traffic. Thus, providing protection optical paths has become an important goal in protecting optical networks.